Power Rangers Samurai vs Samurai Sentai Shinkenger The Movie
by dirgeceberus93
Summary: Took place during the spring of 2012, the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger from the Sentai world for the first time they are now meeting with the Power Rangers Samurai. Thus, Cerberus Division emerge to kill Vladimir Makarov and then soon they will wage a violent war against the Power Rangers & Super Sentai. The beginning of the first Team up between Power Rangers and Super Sentai.
1. Past, Present and Future

**Chapter 1: Past, Present and Future **

On Day 7 March 2013 just 6 months before the Megaforce Ranger emerge; Samurai Rangers is now celebrating their reunion after one year has passed since the destruction of Master Xandred and the Nighlok. Antonio is now arriving after his fishing expedition in France and also Mia is coming back after her cooking lesson in Paris, Mike and Emily is also coming back after Serena was feeling better as for Kevin he is now back in action and also taking a vacation as a Swimming Coach.

Thus, Jayden and Mentor Ji arrive at the park as their comrade is waiting for them and Mia will be cooking for them since her cooking lesson is now improving and she want her team to taste it.

"Mm, Mia you're cooking tastes better than expected" says Kevin. "I guess the cooking lesson pay off, Mia" says Antonio Garcia. "It's too bad Laura is not here to see, I could really let her join in" says Mia Watanabe. "Hey guys, I hope I'm not missing anything" says Laura Shiba walking with her new boyfriend. "Hey, she got a new boyfriend" says Mike. "Yup, its looks like it" says Jayden Shiba. "Guys, I don't she is bring any ordinary boyfriend look at his right hand" says Emily.

"It looks like a—"Hey, what are you guys looking at?" Laura Shiba asked. "Actually, we wondering if that is a morpher" says Mike. "It is, my name is Ryan Mitchell Lightspeed Rescue Titanium Ranger" says Ryan Mitchell. "Wow, Lightspeed Rescue Power Ranger" says Antonio Garcia. "You guys are amazing; all of you have shown one of the greatest examples of teamwork to your senior Ranger team and I'm proud of all of you" says Ryan Mitchell. "Then, Laura and you can taste my new cooking style" says Mia Watanabe. "Don't mind if we do" says Ryan Mitchell.

Ryan Mitchell has already taking some time off since he was originally working with the Fire Department in the vicinity of the Samurai Ranger, Ryan is somehow working part time with the new Hexagon Organization and in this time the Organization is short staff on every aspect of the division.

However, the Power Rangers should have known that they are fighting against the upcoming enemy which is the Cerberus Scientist Division led by Anatoly Zukov which is originally his division is fighting for the Ultranationalist Russia. Sooner, Anatoly will use his new organization to sweep the power from Makarov and he will bring destruction towards the Ultranationalist but he will continue the war against the world showing the world including the Power Rangers and their allies the true strength of Cerberus Scientist Division. On 20:20:10, Ryan Mitchell and Laura Shiba are now having their first dinner date because this is was their first time as couple getting to together.

"You know, you never did tell about your past" says Laura Shiba. "It's long story and complicated, but for you I will explain it" says Ryan Mitchell as he told his flashback.

**Flashback, Demon Empire Kingdom**

A year after Diabolico got Ryan as a child, Diabolico racing him as his own and first Diabolico must erase his memory except the only memory that Ryan possess in the memory of the cliff falling. As Ryan's age reaches 12 years old, Diabolico trained Ryan as his own son along with Vypra and the new skill Ryan got express him into a complete servant of the Demon Empire for until he's 20th Birthday.

As the year 2003 came in, Ryan made his first job as Diabolico is giving me a mission to infiltrate the aqua base and to find something powerful then it immediately led him to the Titanium Morpher. Since then, he fought against the Lightspeed Rangers and until one day he realize that he father never let him to die and he try to save him but couldn't thus truth finally revealed.

"It was my first mission, I was sent into the aqua base to acquire the Titanium Morpher" "Which eventually, I did" says Ryan Mitchell. "Then, what happen?" Laura asked. "Well, I use it to fight against the Lightspeed Rangers" "It took less than a day to figure out the truth, thus I realize that my dad never really abandon me and I've learn the truth so 2 days later I've join the Lightspeed Ranger" says Ryan Mitchell.

Just after Ryan join the Lightspeed Rangers, he is then being curse by Diabolico and he must destroyed the Cobra from the source which eventually he did destroyed the cobra.

"That wasn't the last of it, right?" Laura Shiba. "No, I was curse by Diabolico plus he put a curse cobra tattoo so the only I can get rid of it is to destroy the Cobra from the source" says Ryan Mitchell.

**End of Flashback,**

"I see, I didn't know you endure that long" says Laura Shiba. "Yeah well, it's not like it happen to everybody" says Ryan Mitchell. "It's a first time for you, Ryan" says Laura Shiba. "By the way, waiter the bill" says Ryan Mitchell. "Waiter, I'll pay mine and his" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "Director, I didn't you were here" says Ryan Mitchell. "Director—"He's my boss, Laura" says Ryan Mitchell. "Hey, is there any chance I could meet the Samurai Rangers is it very important?" Director Jerome B. Stone asked. "Okay, when?" Laura asked. "Next week, if possible" says Jerome B. Stone. "Okay, I'll inform them" says Laura Shiba.

Then, Ryan escort Laura back to the Shiba House and Laura had such a great time dating a senior Power Rangers plus Ryan is enjoying dating a rookie Power Rangers members but it is what binds them together.

"You know, it was so great dating a Senior Power Rangers" says Laura Shiba. "Well, it's not to bad dating a rookie" says Ryan Mitchell. "So, I guess I get to give my new girl a goodbye kiss?" Ryan asked. [Both chuckles]

After Ryan made his first kiss to Laura Shiba, Laura then head inside to tell the other Samurai Rangers but she will get some sleep for starters and Ryan he will head back to headquarters in the USS Power Rangers Alliance of the Sky Carrier.

"Hey Ryan, nice girl and cute too" says Eric Myers. "Hey, at least it is much better than yours" says Ryan Mitchell. "You did more that dating did you?" Eric Myers asked. "We shared a kiss, unlike you and your wife" says Ryan Mitchell. "I see—[English Accent] "Incredibly magical kiss with tongue, oh dear wonderful" says Eric Myers. "Eric, you are a demented animal" says Ryan Mitchell. "You know, I am but I could skip the demented part" says Eric Myers.

However, the Samurai Rangers is going to be the first Ranger to meet their Super Sentai counterpart right after they are recruited by the Hexagon Organization Agency then the Megaforce and also others as well will be recruited.

**End of the Chapters…**

**Stay Tune for the next Chapter; Chapter 2: Undercover Rangers**


	2. Undercover Ranger

**Chapter 2: Undercover Rangers**

On Day 14 March 2013/2012 in Sentai Universe, Ryan is now working undercover as a driving instructor in the Super Sentai world while Eric will be undercover as a taxi driver but in secret they brought their weapons and morpher just in case of an emergency. Meanwhile at the Shiba Mansion, Hanaori Kotoha is now heading to the Kyoto Driving Academy since she is now ready to learn how to drive after she has pass the test exam.

"Hanaori Kotoha wa, iwai wa anata ga shiken ni gōkaku shitanode, to maiku· Mitcheru wa, anata no insutorakutā ni naru" (Hanaori Kotoha, congratulation since you have passed the exam and Mike Mitchell will be your instructor) says Hideki Kido. "Ashita, watashi wa matte iru yo 9: 30 Ni kaishi sa remasu" (We will begin, tomorrow 9:30 am I'll be waiting) says Ryan Mitchell/Mike Mitchell.

Meanwhile in the Power Rangers universe, Director Jerome Bill Stone arrive at the Shiba and went to talk with the Samurai Rangers for the recruiting section into the Hexagon Organization since 9 Power Ranger team is already accepted into the Organization well most of them.

"Rangers, this is Director Jerome B. Stone and my boyfriend's boss" says Laura Shiba. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm from the Hexagon Organization task to assist and defend planet earth and the rest of the universe" says Jerome B. Stone. "So, what brings you here Director?" Kevin asked. "For a Power Ranger initiative, the idea is to bring one large group of Earth defenders that can assist our Organization for battle we can't fight" says Director Stone. "I see, you meaning us—"Not just you guys but the entire Power Rangers teams, they can meet new friends and help new friends in their time of need" says Director Stone. "You mean we get meet new friends that use the same uniform as ours" says Emily. "We hear rumors from other universe, we don't know if it's true" says Jayden Shiba.

"Well, you'll see soon enough" says Director Stone. "Okay, we've accepted your recruiting" says Mentor Ji. "Okay, meet up at one of ours bases in this city" says Director Stone. "Wait, what about our—"If you are referring to your senior Ranger team, they've been informed and recruited" says Director Stone. "Okay, it's done then" says Jayden Shiba.

Nevertheless, the Samurai Rangers is now accepted into the Hexagon Organization which left the Megaforce Rangers and they haven't been revealed yet. Meanwhile on Day 15 March 2012 in Sentai Universe, Ryan is now teaching Hanaori Kotoha how to drive safely on the road and in order pass the driver's test sooner.

Hanaori Kotoha arrive at the Driving course, but she will soon realize something even greater than her driving skill which she use her Power as a Super Sentai into the new war against the Cerberus Scientist Division.

"Sate sate, anata wa renshū-yō no hoīru ni noru junbi ga dekite imasu ka?" (Alright, are you ready to get on the wheel for practice?) Mike Mitchell asked. "Hai, watashi wa junbi ga dekite imasu" (Yes, I'm ready) says Hanaori Kotoha.

However, Ryan knew that he is being watch from a near distance and the practice driving for Hanaori Kotoha but Ryan is trying to make sure Kotoha relax during driving and never stress every time she drives on the road.

"Anata no shītoberuto o chakuyō shinakereba naranai enjin o kidō suru mae ni sate, oboete" (Okay, remember before starting the engines you must wear your seatbelts) says Ryan Mitchell. "Sate, shītoberuto wa zakutsu shi" (Okay, seat belts buckled) says Hanaori Kotoha. "Dōro de unten-chū Kotoha o shiyō suru to, enjin o kidō shita toki ni anata ga rirakkusu suru hitsuyō ga arimasu oboete iruto" (Kotoha, remember you must relax when you start the engines and while driving on the road) says Ryan Mitchell.

10 minutes later, Kotoha was doing just fined as she reach for the last traffic before heading back plus Ryan was impress and not bad for a young rookie but then things went terrible bad after that.

"Do you have a problem, or you want see my least?" Ryan asked. "Watashi no shazai wa, watashi wa kuruma de michi o mite iru hito ga sukide wa nakatta" (My apologies, I didn't like people watching the way I drive) says Ryan Mitchell. "Sore wa daijōbu senseida, watashi wa anata ni shitsumon o suruhitsuyōgāru to uwasa ga shinkenjā wa, sore ga shinjitsudearu no to onaji chikara o motsu kojin no hito ga iru to iwa rete imasu?" (It's okay sir, I need to ask you a question and the rumor has it that there are individual people that possess the same power as Shinkenger is it true?) Kotoha asked. "Watashi wa shinkenjā to shite sono chikara o motte iru kojin wa, osoraku betsu no uchū de no dōmeikunidearu ka dō kotaeha, ika o sanshō shite kudasai" (I see, the answer is if the individual that possess that power as Shinkenger probably could be allies in a different universe) says Ryan Mitchell.

"Osoroshī, anata wa saidai no kudō insutorakutā wa ima made ari" (Awesome, you are the greatest driving instructor ever) says Hanaori Kotoha. "Anata – arigatōgozaimasu, Oriru Kotoha" (Thank you—Kotoha get down) says Ryan as his put Kotoha down from the window.

Then, Ryan pull out his MP5 Submachine to kill enemy driver and he take over the wheel to drive.

"Chottomatte, Kotoha-chan" (Hold on, Kotoha-chan) says Ryan. "Sorera no hito, kōshi wa daredesu ka?" (Who are those guys, instructor?) Kotoha asked. "Karera wa pawārenjāsamurai ni au kikai o eta mae ni, watashi no yoi suisokude wa, karera wa shinkenjā o korosu tame ni kanōsei ga ansatsu sa reru" (My good guess, they are assassin possibly to kill Shinkenger before they got a chance to meet with the Power Rangers Samurai) says Ryan Mitchell.

"Overlord Command, this is PR-08 request immediate back up and air support at Tokyo Park" says Ryan. [Ringing] "Kotoha, dono yō ni anata no unten shiken ga arimasu ka?" (Kotoha, how is your driving test?) Lord Takeru Shiba asked. "Sore wa jūsei ga nakereba, yoku yatte" (Doing well, if it weren't for the gunshot) says Hanaori Kotoha. "Nani o hanashite iru no?" (What are you talking about?) Takeru Shiba asked. [Crashed]

With the sound of gun fire, the Shinkenger head for the Park but Samurai is already on the way and hopefully the Samurai could work together with the Shinkenger which it will prove to be confusing during the encounter.

"Ryan, back up is on the way E.T.A 6 minutes and Shinkenger E.T.A 3 minutes" says Taylor Earnhardt. "Hang on buddy, I got the Samurai Ranger with we will be there in 3 minutes" says Carter Grayson.

"Kotoha wa watashitachiha tasuke ga kuru shimatta shinpaishinaidekudasai, watashi wa sore wa watashitachi ga watashinonamaeha Raian· mitcheruhekisagon'ējento kōshiki-tekina hōhō ni yotte keishitsu tenkan sa reta saikōda to omoimasu" (Kotoha, don't worry we got help coming and I guess it is best we transformed by the way my name is Ryan Mitchell Hexagon Agent Official) says Ryan Mitchell. "Anata wa migi no insutorakutādearu,-go ni shitsumon o suru" (You are right instructor, ask question later) says Hanaori Kotoha. "IPPITS SOUJOU" says Hanaori Kotoha.

At the Tokyo Park, over 100,000 Cerberus Assassin is attacking which Hanaori Kotoha and his instructor is fighting against them until reinforcement arrive but one of the Cerberus Commander Alex Lynch is now watching his force killing the Shinkenger. 3 minutes later, Samurai Rangers got there first, and then the Shinkenger arrive there just in time to see the Samurai Ranger morph.

"Samurizer, Go-Go Samurai" says Samurai Rangers. "About time, you guys show and morphed" says Ryan Mitchell. "Watashi wa karera ga shinkenjā to onaji chikara o motsu hito ga iru to omou, matte" (Wait, I think that's they are the people that possess the same power as the Shinkenger) says Shirashi Mako. "IPPITS SOUJOU" says Shinkenger. "IKKAN KENJOU" says Umemori Genta.

However, Cerberus force is not going to give up and they keep on fighting even if their reinforcement is already here. Shinkenger and Samurai Ranger fought together in the confusion, but they will have their explanation and meeting soon enough right after the engagement ended.

**Shiba Mansion, 20:10:14 **

Eventually, the Cerberus Assassin was neutralized but their commanders flee from the city and now Ryan along Eric and Carter took both the Shinkenger &amp; Samurai Rangers back the Shiba Mansion.

"Sorry about that Kotoha, I guess you really deserve the license" says Ryan Mitchell. "Thank you" says Hanaori Kotoha. "Okay, let's get acquaintance before explanation" "Jayden Shiba, Red Samurai Ranger" says Jayden Shiba. "Takeru Shiba, Shinken Red and I believe we have the same surname" says Takeru Shiba. "Correct, I guess we're not related" says Jayden Shiba. "Well my turn, I'm Mike Green Samurai Ranger and I don't have last name" says Mike. "Tani Chiaki, pleasure to meet you" says Tani Chiaki. "Kevin, I'm the Blue Samurai Ranger and Swimming instructor" says Kevin. "Ikenami Ryuunosuke, Shinken Blue and pleasure to be here with you" says Ikenami Ryuunosuke.

"Mia Watanabe, Pink Samurai Ranger and try some of my dishes" says Mia Watanabe. "Shirashi Mako, I will be happy to taste them" says Shirashi Mako. "I'm Emily, Yellow Samurai Ranger and you look like the same age as I am" says Emily. "I'm Hanaori Kotoha, Shinken Yellow and let's hang out together" says Hanaori Kotoha. "Antonio Garcia, Gold Samurai Ranger and try some of my fish" says Antonio Garcia. "I'm Umemori Genta, try my sushi then my friend" says Umemori Genta.

"You know, I've heard about the Go-Go V but I've never knew that they have a Titanium Sentai" says Ryuunosuke. "It is because they never have one" says Jayden Shiba. "That's right, well I have to head back and it is getting late" says Ryan Mitchell. "Oh yeah, that reminds me can we stay here for a couple days?" Jayden Shiba asked. "Sure, as long as you guys help us take those guys down and I will agree" says Ji. "Well, then I'll head back and good night everyone I'll see you guys tomorrow" says Ryan Mitchell. "Well, let's get you guys unpacked then" says Hanaori Kotoha.

Samurai Rangers will stay there for a few days; they will stay there until the enemy is vanquished and their mission is completed. This is a great opportunity for the Shinkenger to get to know their counterpart a bit more and socially,

**End of the Chapter…**

**Stay tune on the next Chapter, Chapter 3 – Hail Cerberus**


	3. Hail Cerberus

**Chapter 3: Hail Cerberus**

**Ultranationalist HQ Chelyabinsk, Russia**

**02:10:10**

On Day 15 March 2012, Vladimir Makarov is quite impressive the way Anatoly Zukov sends his assassin to take down the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger but Makarov decide to rid his division from his grasp and Zukov was not going to let it happen. Just a few hours before dawn, Ultranationalist force meet up with Zukov's forces in Chelyabinsk so that Makarov want to gain control of his division and then kill Zukov for good so that he can use the Cerberus division to lay waste of the world including the Power Rangers and Super Sentai.

"_Tovarishch Zukov, vy sdelali prekrasnuyu rabotu i teper' vashe vremya delayetsya_" (Comrade Zukov, you have done a fine job and now your time is done) "_Surrender vashego podrazdeleniya, ya pozvolyu vam zhit' dol'she_" (Surrender your division, I will let you live longer) says Makarov. "_Nyet, Otdel Cerberus budet borot'sya pod moim komandovaniyem i tak ubit' ikh vsekh_" (No, the Cerberus Division will fight under my command and so kill them all) says Zukov.

His Cerberus force including Cerberus Air Force and Tank Regiment fought back against the Ultranationalist then one by one the Ultranationalist was demolish and Makarov then flee for his life.

"_Makarov, vy trus i ya klyanus', ya naydu tebya_" (Makarov, you coward and I swear I will find you) says Zukov. "_Herr Zukov, chto o zaklyuchennykh ser?_" (Herr Zukov, what about the prisoner sir?) Alex Lynch asked. "_YA pozvolyu im zhit', yesli oni zakhotyat sluzhit' so mnoy pod moim komandovaniyem_" (I will let them live if they choose to serve with me, under my command) says Zukov.

**USS Power Rangers Alliance Sky Carrier, Interrogation Room**

**3 day after the downfall of the Ultranationalist Terrorist**

**13:10:23 **

Zukov manage to take down the Ultranationalist forces that still loyal towards Makarov, within 3 days he has overthrow the Ultranationalist forces and also Makarov is now in exile plus he is hiding from his enemy and his traitor Anatoly Zukov.

On Day 18 March 2012, he has no choice but to let the Hexagon force arrest him for safety which he actually surrender himself to Ryan Mitchell and Eric Myers plus he is brought into the interrogation room. However upon questioning, Makarov wanted to speak with the Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger one last time plus he wants the Samurai Rangers &amp; their counterpart to be his bodyguard for a testimony against the Cerberus Division but they knew it wasn't enough and Zukov is hunting Makarov.

"I don't like this, Mike-san" says Tani Chiaki. "Me too, I didn't agree with this" says Mike. "I didn't want this either, my friend" says Ryan Mitchell. "Agent Mitchell, are you here to see the prisoner sir?" Joey Cassidy asked. "No, they are soldiers" says Ryan Mitchell. "Okay, let them in" says Joey Cassidy. "I've got a bad feeling about this, man" says Nick Cassidy.

[Digital Number pressed] [Blast Door Open] "Ah the Samurai Ranger and their counterpart, my bodyguard" says Vladimir Makarov. "Enough of that, Makarov" says Jayden Shiba. "Why are we here anyway?" Jayden asked. "To protect me, as my loyal bodyguard and you will protect me from the Cerberus Division" says Vladimir Makarov. "Wait a minute, Zukov wants you dead and we thought you've already accept his division?" Emily asked. "I did accept his division but not himself, he has already taken down most of my party members that refuse to join him and also declare me as his number 1 threat" says Vladimir Makarov.

"Maybe it is your punishment, Russian pigs" says Kevin. "Maybe, you will regret you say—"Enough of this, let's get this over with then" says Jayden. "I agree, you betray us and you will be hanging to death" says Takeru Shiba.

After Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger agree to protect Makarov, Zukov then receive news that Makarov is using the Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger as protection from the Cerberus division possibly Zukov wants him dead so that he can commence his declaration of war. As the Samurai Rangers and their counterpart exit the carrier, they are now bring the prisoner to the NATO base in Hamburg, Germany and they will remain there until further notification is being informed by the director of the Hexagon Agency Official.

"Captain, we got 10 red signatures coming in fast" says Sergeant Hans Muller. "That's the Cerberus, Hans" says Captain David Webb, Pilot Captain. "I see them, firing missile T.O.T 7 seconds" says Sergeant Hans Muller. "Dog Hound 2-1, this is Jester 6-1 entering your air space and we're coming in hot" says Jack Reed. "Well, that's one problem solve" says Captain David Webb. "Alright, we're coming in towards the NATO base" says Sergeant Hans Muller. "Okay mate, take the prisoner to that prison shed" says Lieutenant Soap MacTavish.

"You guys got here just in time; the enemy already knew you were coming and they are sending their force to attack this base" says Lieutenant Muhammad Farhan. "Zukov is coming for him, our orders were to protect him" says Jayden Shiba. "I know my friend, my best advice is that one of help us strengthen the defense" says Lieutenant Muhammad Farhan. "Okay, Ryuunosuke and I will go" says Kevin. "Chiaki and I will accompany you, Kevin" says Mike.

**Cerberus Base Operation; 10 miles East of Hamburg**

**17:30:00, 4 hours 20 minutes after the Power Rangers Samurai and Shinkenger arrive at the NATO base in Hamburg**

Tania Zukav is now arriving at the Cerberus Base of Operation just 10 miles East of Hamburg, Zukov give her about 200,000 brand new Cyborg soldiers marked with the Cerberus Division logo and then Anatoly Zukov arrive at the base of Operation to inspect the Cerberus Great Army before the Operation begins.

"_Tovarishch Zukov, eto udovol'stviye privetstvovat' vas zdes' i moi voyska gotovy_" (Comrade Zukov, it is pleasure to welcome you here and my troops are ready) says Tania Zukav. "_Khorosho tovarishch; nashe podrazdeleniye budet ostriye i my pokazyvayem Power Rangers &amp; ikh soyuznikov, chto my prednaznachennyye dlya velichiya_" (Good Comrade; our division will be the spearhead and we show the Power Rangers &amp; their allies that we are destined for greatness) "_My budem borot'sya v gorakh, v more i v more borot'sya v vozdukhe boleye vazhno my nikogda ne sdadimsya_" (We will fight in the mountains, under the sea and into the sea, fight in the air more important we shall never surrender) says Anatoly Zukov.

"_Raduysya Cerberus, tovarishch_" (Hail Cerberus, Comrade) says Tania Zukav. "HAIL CERBERUS!" Cerberus Cyborg troops shouted. "_Khorosho a teper' Tania, ya dolzhen byt' v nebo resheniy ya vizhu vse, i pri neobkhodimosti ya khochu Makarov mertv a ne zhivym_" (Good and now Tania, I must be at the sky making I'm seeing everything and if necessary I want Makarov dead rather than alive) says Anatoly Zukov. "_S udovol'stviyem rassmotrim eto sdelat' tovarishcha_" (With pleasure, consider it done comrade) says Tania Zukav.

Anatoly Zukov aboard his chopper to watch the battle from there, Tania is to lead over 200,000 Cerberus Cyborg soldiers to attack the NATO base at Hamburg and their objective is to kill Vladimir Makarov for good. As the NATO's force prepare their defense, Kotoha and Emily went to talk to each other and is to commemorate their meeting including a friendship between the Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger.

"Emily, you're Gold Ranger and mine were exactly the same attitude" says Kotoha. "Yeah, sometimes even I need Mike to cheer me up and as for Antonio he normally has the same attitude as Genta" says Emily. "Except, he is a fisherman and Genta is a sushi seller" says Kotoha. "Yes, I guess my team leader share one similarity that they both use face their enemy rivalry like Juuzhou and Decker" says Emily. "Yeah, we've almost our lord same as your team almost lost your team leader" says Hanaori Kotoha.

"Yeah, we always must remember that we must fight as one" says Emily. "Yeah, all for one and one for all" says Hanaori Kotoha. "Listen, how about our team went to the beach when this is done?" Emily asked. "Sure, I'll try to talk to my Lord-sama" says Hanaori Kotoha. [Laughing from distance] "They're sure seemed happy, you know I bet they are thinking of going to the beach when this is done" says Kevin. "Yeah, spending our free time at the beach will be fun together" says Ryuunosuke.

"Well, let's hope we can make it through" says Mike. "Hey Mike, you and me possibly shares the same lover" says Tani Chiaki. "You know, I think you might be right and I was thinking to marry her" says Mike. "Same as I would, Mike" says Tani Chiaki.

On 18:00:00, Cerberus force led by Tania Zukav is now preparing to breach the East fence and possibly to hit the hood from the East but the rest of the Cerberus forces will commence the attack on the West fence. NATO forces is trying to prevent the enemy from reaching towards the hood, protecting Makarov is their only priority and the enemy must wanted him dead so badly.

In the East Fence, enemy force has just breach in and now attacking the hood but Antonio, Genta, Ryuunosuke, Kevin, Mike and Chiaki is now fighting back the enemy forces before they could get a chance to kill Makarov. Over 100,000 troops attack the hood from the east, enemy forces were equipped with ultra tactical vest and also AK-102 Assault Rifle &amp; HK G-46 Assault rifle but they were no match against the Power Rangers Samurai and Shinkenger with a superior teamwork.

However, enemy forces brought in tanks and armored vehicle to hammer down allied position and new tanks like the T-95 open fire the 155mm Gun shells but it took the NATO forces some time to take those tanks down because of its powerful armor protection and it seems the only way to hit an enemy tank that powerful is either at the turret or rear side. However, the Javelin Missile can still hit enemy from every angle and the enemy forces keep on attacking but somehow the enemy fall back and the base successfully defended plus the enemy is going to come back.

"Well, that went well" says Mike. "Yeah, they're going to come back" says Antonio. "Don't worry, we can't handle them that is if our backup is not here" says Jayden Shiba. "Why are we protecting this scumbag?" Takeru Shiba asked. "Orders are orders, we have no choice" says Jayden Shiba.

As the second enemy offensive is being prepare, allied forces in Berlin is now mobilizing to reinforce their allies at Hamburg and over 300,000 troops is now departing because the enemy is going to kill Makarov then finish off the Power Rangers &amp; their allies. Nevertheless, Zukov's goal is to kill Makarov and Zukov can still respect the old the enemy of my enemy stuff with a possibility that Zukov won't order the killing of the Power Rangers for now. Tania Zukav can't wait anymore, she went to kill him for her to receive the credit and Zukov's order is still specific that only target Makarov not the others.

Meanwhile, Zukov enters the fight and then approach Takeru Shiba &amp; Jayden Shiba to face him plus during his 10 year tribulation with the Ultranationalist and he is a master swordsman possibly enough to face both Jayden &amp; Takeru.

"Well, it is quite surprise to finally meet both Shinken Red and Red Samurai Rangers" says Anatoly Zukov. "Why are you here anyway, Zukov?" Jayden asked. "I'm here only to kill Makarov, why are you here?" Zukov asked. "We are following an order, that's all" says Jayden Shiba. "Comrade, don't waste your time following some fools order" says Anatoly Zukov. "Alright, let's see what you got comrade" says Takeru Shiba.

However in the Hood, Emily and Hanaori Kotoha is defending the entrance as thousands of Cerberus soldiers is attacking the entrance but then Makarov somehow blow up a wall to escape from there leaving to die.

"Come on Emily, let's not give up" says Hanaori Kotoha. "Sure—Oh no, Kotoha contact your lord, Makarov is escaping" says Emily. [Phone ringing] "Takeruha, makarofu wa mori ni nigeru-sa" (Takeru, Makarov is escaping to the forest) says Hanaori Kotoha. "Kare wa mori ni tōtatsu suru mae ni anata ga itta ka dō, soshite kare o tomeru" (What do you said, then stop him before he reaches the forest) says Takeru Shiba.

Nevertheless, Tania Zukav open fire her newest Dragunov Mk VI Sniper Rifle and kill Vladimir Makarov plus it also made the Cerberus force to retreat and just like Zukov said his mission for today.

"Why are you're troops is—"Retreating, I've order them too and I'm only here to kill Makarov just like the old saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend but our war will soon begin" "I was see soon, comrade" says Anatoly Zukov.

Then, the Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger return back to the Mansion plus the mission is actually a complete success but Makarov decide to escape and there is no exception for munity or treason. Therefore, the Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger must remain focus to face the Cerberus Division because they will send one of their toughest officers and soldiers to face them in a violent war.

**End of the Chapter…**

**Stay tune on the next Chapter, Chapter 4 – Green Power**


	4. Green Power

**Chapter 4: Green Power**

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Shinkenger Mansion somewhere in Japan**

**Day 18 – 08:20:11**

On Day 18 March 2012 just 2 days after the offensive in Hamburg, Tani Chiaki decides to ask Mike for a jogging and Mike was waking plus he wanted to go jogging as well to blow up some steam plus release some sweat.

"Hey Mike, you are awake then" says Tani Chiaki. "Yup, I'm guessing you wanted to ask me to go jogging" says Mike. "Yeah so how about it, we can be back before breakfast?" Tani Chiaki asked. "Sure, let's get going" says Mike. "Let's go before they are awaken, my friend" says Tani Chiaki.

Thus, Mike and Chiaki went out for a jogged but they must be back in time for breakfast plus they must be vigilant that the enemy can strike them at anytime and anywhere that is why they need enough strength they can get.

The difference between Mike and Chiaki; Chiaki is full Japanese while Mike has an ancestor who is actually a Japanese Origins but unlike Chiaki he has never made a rivalry with his team leader and Chiaki use to have a rivalry with Takeru Shiba. Mike was possibly start a relationship with Emily and as for Chiaki he has feeling for Hanaori Kotoha, Chiaki hasn't start a relationship with Kotoha yet and Mike will make sure he start it because the way Chiaki reacted to Kotoha and it seems that Chiaki could fall in love just like Mike.

"Wow, you sure got quick the power to keep up with me" says Tani Chiaki. "Hey Chiaki before we get back, I need to ask you a question" says Mike. "Okay, sure anything" says Tani Chiaki. "Do you love, Kotoha?" Mike asked. "What oh no, don't even start to use that subject—"Come on Chiaki, I saw the way you react okay and come on man start to grow up to ask her out" says Mike. "Well, I'm not like you and you have already done more than just dating plus you wanted to ask Emily to marry" says Tani Chiaki.

"That is not yet happen, but I will soon enough" says Mike. "Come on my friend, give me a break" says Tani Chiaki. "No seriously, I was about to propose to her just a week before all this happen" says Mike. "No way, you wanted to get marry—"Look, I haven't proposed to her yet and I will plus you need to be brave" says Mike.

Therefore, Chiaki and Mike got back in time for breakfast plus Antonio along with his counterpart Umemori Genta brought back and made something special for their comrade's but mostly the newest menu will be a special fish sushi and with the help of both Mako &amp; Mia.

"Hmm, what's that smell?" Emily asked. "Come on fellas, time for breakfast" says Antonio. "Yes, today you will thank 2 great cookers Mako-san and Mia-san" says Umemori Genta. "Wow, I guess the cooking class really pay off and Mia you dad is very proud of you" says Kevin. "Dad—"Oh yeah, we'll talk while we're eating okay" says Mike.

Shinkenger then learn that Mia Watanabe's father is actually the Green Samurai Ranger the counterpart of Shurikenger and also a part of the Ninja Storm the counterpart of the Hurricanger, the difference is that Shurikenger is only available in time of their enemy return or resurrection as far as the Hurricanger is concern and right now her dad is now living with her mom and also her older brother Terry.

"I see, that's why you have the same surname Mia-Chan" says Shirashi Mako. "Yes, I've dream to start my own cooking class and it really pay off" says Mia Watanabe. "Wow, you guys got quite an appetite" says Umemori Genta. "To keep up their strength and mind, eat healthy and be energetic" says Jayden Shiba. "Hmm impressive, we should duel sometimes and see our capabilities Jayden" says Takeru Shiba. "Very well, Takeru maybe one day" says Jayden Shiba. "Wait, where's Laura?" Antonio asked. "She went to sleep with his boyfriend, the titanium ranger" says Jayden Shiba.

Laura Shiba is now starting a love relationship with Ryan Mitchell; the Samurai Rangers will soon face the might of Cerberus Division and Anatoly Zukov is going to send in several of his best soldiers to face both the Samurai Rangers &amp; Shinkenger.

**Super Sentai Universe – Cerberus Headquarters **

**Shanghai, China**

**12:00:22**

So far there is no enemy activity sighted, but Zukov is already preparing his forces and Tania Zukav will lead the Eastern Army against the Samurai Power Ranger &amp; Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Tania's new Eastern Army is assembling in Shanghai in the abandon warehouse, Tania also have workers from Cerberus to build a new weapon that will shape their frontier in the assuming weeks.

[Hand Phone ringing] "_Da tovarishch, ya podgotovil svoi sily v sleduyushchem nastupleniye_" (Yes comrade, I have prepared my forces in the next offensive) says Tania Zukav. "_Khorosho Tanya, ubedit'sya, chto vse gotovo prezhde chem otpravit'sya v boy tovarishch_" (Good Tania, make sure everything is ready before heading into battle comrade) says Anatoly Zukov. "_Kak vy khotite tovarishch, eto budet nashe vremya ser_" (As you wish comrade, this is our time sir) says Tania Zukav.

Tania has about 200,000 troops and less than 100,000 protecting this warehouse, her Eastern Army will soon be deployed and she is the only one fighting because other such as the Cerberus 8th Army led by Kim Sugyeong and also Chinese Cyborg Division led by Chen Zhi. However, they're target is still remaining unknown to the Power Rangers and their allies but sooner or later that the enemy will be revealed soon enough.

Tania's Eastern Army is prepare to take down strategic target for example; Embassy Building, Parliament Building and even military district but Tania's force first mission is to attack American Counsel Building located in Fukushima. Anatoly Zukov is still feels safer in his main base in Eastern Port City of Russia, Cerberus forces is still in Russia fighting off NATO and Loyalist forces in a bloody conflict between East and West Russia.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Fukushima, Japan**

**Day 20 March 2012 – 13:00:11**

2 days after the Cerberus forces are ready to bring the fight to the Power Rangers and Super Sentai; the Samurai Rangers is now taking a tour of Fukushima by the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and even though this is a Sentai Universe but it is still the same country in Power Ranger Universe.

"Hey Kotoha, is it okay if I ask you a question?" Emily asked. "Okay, what is it?" Kotoha asked. "Do you love Chiaki?" Emily asked. "What—I mean we're just friends" says Tani Chiaki. "You and him are doing more than just being friend" says Mike. "Really Mike, Kotoha and I were just friends" says Tani Chiaki. "Drop the act Chiaki, I've been here for almost a week and I can see a love bird" says Mike.

"Well, Chiaki is going to have one except for me" says Takeru Shiba. "Hey, don't feel sad Takeru and I'm sure one day you will find the perfect match" says Jayden Shiba. "Thank you, Jayden my friend" says Takeru Shiba. "Okay so where to next?" Kevin asked. "Well, let's go to the Samurai Monument" says Shirashi Mako.

The Samurai Rangers is now heading for the Samurai Monument with the Shinkenger to see the origin of the Samurai before the Modernization of Japan, but then the Chinese 8th Cerberus Army is now attacking the Monument as the Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger arrive at the Monument.

"Cyborg soldiers again, don't these guys quit?" Ryuunosuke asked. "Well, if they don't quit then we won't quit either" says Kevin. "Samurizer, Go-Go Samurai" says Samurai Rangers. "IPPITSU SOUJOU" says Shinkenger. "IKKAN KENJOU" says Umemori Genta. "**Yī duī chòu pì niánqīng de shǎguā, wǒ de bùduì jìngōng**" (A bunch of cocky young fools, my troops attack) says Chen Zhi.

50,000 Cyborg Chinese Troops of the Cerberus 8th Army attack the Monument, Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger fight back but as the Cyborg troops were demolish and Chen Zhi was a hard to take down because with years of training then it give the Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger some hard time.

"Man, what's with these guys?" Antonio Garcia asked. "I don't know, but these guys are toughed" says Jayden Shiba. "**Zhè shì suǒyǒu nǐ néng tígōng, zhè shì tài róngyìle, lái dédào yīxiē**" (That's all you can offer, this is too easy and come gets some more) says Chen Zhi. "**Nà shì nǐ de xiǎngfǎ, zhōngguó de zhū**" (That's what you think, Chinese pigs) says Mike. "I didn't know you speak Chinese" says Tani Chiaki. "Well, I have a phrase book back home" says Mike. "Let's do this, together my friend" says Tani Chiaki.

Chen Zhi had to do everything on his own; Chen Zhi is much stronger than any other Chinese soldiers but it wasn't enough to stop the Power Rangers Samurai and Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. However, Tani Chiaki and Mike fought Chen Zhi together immediate giving Chen Zhi back on his feet but then Chen Zhi was order to retreat by Tania Zukav and Chen Zhi will be back if Zukov is giving him a chance.

"Wow, that was great you two" says Mia Watanabe. "Mwah" says Emily and Kotoha as they kiss Mike and Chiaki on the cheek. [Clear throat] "Come on, let's return back to the mansion" says Ryan Mitchell.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Chelyabinsk, Russia**

**13:30:11**

Meanwhile, Zukov was furious that Chen Zhi failed his mission and Zukov eagerly wanted to take him out but then one thing that changes his mind and immediately giving Chen Zhi a chance.

"_Duraki, ya rasschityvat' na pobedu no vmesto etogo vy ne dadite mne nichego, krome otkaza!_" (Fools, I expect victory but instead you give me nothing but failure!) says Anatoly Zukov. "_Moy velikiy lider, Power Rangers i Super Sentai sil'na, no ya luchshe yeshche raz_" (My great leader, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai is strong but I will do better again) says Chen Zhi. "_Khm ochen' khorosho, chtoby vashi novyye voyska gotovy, i ya khochu , chtoby ty vernulsya tuda, potomu chto ya khochu, chtoby vy i vashi voyska srazhat'sya do smerti_" (Hmm very well, get your new troops ready and I want you to go back there because I want you and your troops to fight to the death) says Anatoly Zukov.

Chen Zhi is now taking his troops back to Japan, Chen Zhi has about 20,000 troops left and he must make some use of it and if Chen Zhi failed again then IL Ho Cho will take over the next attack and also Tania Zukav.

However, Cho is still waiting in Korea for his order and Tania Zukav is now at Mongolia plus one of them isn't available for awhile plus Chen Zhi is on his own and now he is preparing to use a new armor and weaponry.

"**Chényún tóngzhì zhì, bùduì yǐjīng zhǔnbèi jiùxù, děngdài nín de dìngdān**" (Comrade Chen Zhi, the troops are ready and awaiting your orders) says Chinese soldiers #1. "**Hǎo, ràng wǒmen bǎ zhēngqǔ dào wǒmen de dírén**" (Good, let's bring the fight to our enemy) says Chen Zhi.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Osaka, Japan**

**Day 22 – 10:30:33**

Meanwhile, Mike and Chiaki got up first plus Mike want to for jogging so he ask Chiaki if he wants to join with him possibly this is going to be a start of a friendship between Power Rangers and Super Sentai.

"Hey Chiaki, let's go for a jogging" says Mike. "Sure, I need to get to know you" says Tani Chiaki. "Well, you can tell me about your daddy issue" says Mike. "You can tell me about your girlfriend" says Tani Chiaki.

Mike and Chiaki went to the park in Osaka, this is the time where Chiaki is trying to get know Mike officially and socially including telling about family issue.

"So, you go first Chiaki" says Mike. "Okay, I do have a dad and still alive but to be honest I did have feelings for Kotoha-Chan" says Tani Chiaki. "Let me guess, you can admin your love feeling towards her correct?" Mike asked. "Yeah, I'm afraid she can't accept it and what if she rejects my love?" Tani Chiaki asked.

"Hey, you just need to understand her and for now give her some time to cool down then when the time is right you must immediately tell her" says Mike. "Okay, what about you then Mike?" Chiaki asked. "Well, I didn't take less than a day to confess my love towards Emily and I've understand her feeling, emotion and sadness plus I try my best to calm her" "She was pretty devastate when her older sister felt sick" says Mike. "That's very sad my friend" says Tani Chiaki. "Well, I'm just as close as her older sister and that makes me like her older brother" says Mike. "Okay, today we both ask our own girlfriend for dinner tonight" says Tani Chiaki. "Deal then we both must be brave for this" says Mike.

[Phone ringing] "Hello" says Mike. "Mike, are you still jogging with Chiaki?" Jayden asked over the phone. "Yeah, we're on our way home and is there something wrong?" Mike asked. "No, I was just checking and—uh oh, Mike we got an enemy movement in your vicinity and proceed with caution" says Jayden as he hangs the phone. "Mike, over there" says Chiaki as he points the Nighlok Monster at the souvenir shop.

Mike and Chiaki respond to the danger, the Cerberus force is now attacking the city with Chen Zhi leading the attack and Chen Zhi got a new armor which Mike and Chiaki isn't aware of seeing that armor.

"Whoa, that's a gigantic armor" says Chiaki. "We need back up" says Mike. "Don't try it, you two will be dead before your reinforcement could save you" says Chen Zhi. [Phone ringing] "Hello" says Mike. "Mike, we're coming and just give us 4 minute to get there" says Jayden Shiba. "Sure, we'll hold on" says Mike.

Chen Zhi is expect to finish both Mike and Chiaki before they're reinforcement could arrive, the allied reinforcement is arriving ETA 4 minutes but they won't be alive in 4 minutes since Chen Zhi is acquire one of the greatest weapon of all. Anatoly Zukov command Chen Zhi not to fail or retreat, he will execute Chen Zhi if he fails again and Chen Zhi fight to the death even if it will cause Chen Zhi his own life.

Eventually, Chiaki and Mike use their sword to pierce the sword towards the chest reactor.

[Grunt] "No…how…can this be?" Chen Zhi asked in dying. "We are better when we work together" says Mike. "No matter what you do, you cannot stop the teamwork of Power Rangers and Super Sentai" says Tani Chiaki. [Screaming] [Explosion] "Mike, Chiaki, we're here and are you guys alright?" Mia asked. "Chen Zhi is dead, we're okay" says Mike. "The 2 of you did great, Takeru and I were never be more proud congratulation" says Jayden Shiba.

"Well then, Emily and Kotoha do you want to go on a date with me and Chiaki tonight?" Mike asked. "Wait, too—"Sure, we love too" says Emily. "I would too, Chiaki" says Hanaori Kotoha. "Come on, let's—"Wait, what's that on Chen Zhi's hand?" Antonio asked. "Well, it looks like a paper and a file" says Genta. "I'll bring it to Agents Ryan Mitchell, tonight" says Jayden Shiba.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Kyoto, Japan**

**Day 22 – 22:30:33**

A few hours after Chen Zhi's death, Mike and Chiaki went on date with Emily and Kotoha together this time plus Chiaki has the courage to treat Kotoha more than just a friend and both were made for each other.

"Wow, you two know how to make a nice woman some good time" says Kotoha. "Well, it is for the best and for Chikai's relationship" says Mike. "Really, is it true Chiaki?" Kotoha asked. "Yes I do, Kotoha will be my girlfriend please?" Chiaki asked. "Chiaki, how long does it take for you to say that?" Kotoha asked.

"See Chiaki, it wasn't hard to ask Kotoha" says Emily. "Oh Chiaki, I'm honored to be your girlfriend" says Kotoha. "Well, I hope you would come to our wedding day" says Emily. "Eh, wedding?" Chiaki asked. "Oh, I forgot to tell Chiaki" "Emily and I is about to get married soon" says Mike.

After that, the couple returns back to the Shiba House but before they went back and Chiaki want to thank Mike for advising him and give him encouragement to speak to Kotoha plus asking her to be his girlfriend.

"Mike, listen I want to thank you for giving me an encouragement and advice to make be strong to ask Kotoha to be my girlfriend" says Tani Chiaki. "Hey that's what friends are for and between you and me; we got some similar skill and teamwork that prove quite enough for our team" says Mike.

"You know, we could meet again when this is done" says Tani Chiaki. "Well, the next time we meet let's make sure it is some place normal" says Mike.

Then, the couples return back to the Shiba Mansion where it was time for the team to go to bed and still the Cerberus Division is still at large plus extremely dangerous because most of the Cerberus division's staff was mostly Russian, Ukraine, Armenia, Belarus and many other nations from the old Warsaw Pact.

**End of the Chapter…**

**Stay tune on the next Chapter, Chapter 5 – Girl Power, Part 1**


	5. Girl Power, Part 1

Sorry for the long delay, I was busy thinking about the next chapter storyline and now I'm back with more chapters and others story soon.

**Chapter 5: Girl Power, Part 1**

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Misawa, Japan**

**Day 23 ****–**** 09:00:20**

On the next morning, Emily and Hanaori Kotoha along with Shirashi Mako and Mia Watanabe is now the first one to got up and head outside for some teamwork exercise. Emily and Kotoha has grown friendship same for Mia and Mako, both of them have become great friends and close allies between Power Rangers and Super Sentai.

"Emirī Santa wa, jibun jishin ni tsuite oshietekudasai" (Emily-san, tell me about yourself) says Hanaori Kotoha. "Mā, watashi wa amaida to watashi wa ijime rareru tame ni shiyō sa retaga, watashi mo jōkyō no izureka no shurui ni kenchō ni suii shimasu" (Well, I'm sweet and I was used to be bullied but I remain strong even in any kinds of situation) says Emily. "Sate, nan Kotoha wa?" (Okay, what about you Kotoha?) Emily asked.

"Budō de I' am jūjun ya sukiru, watashi wa tokidoki jibun jishin ni hijō ni muzukashīga, watashi wa kawaī to anata no yōna amaidesu yo" (I'm obidient and skill in martial arts, I'm extremely hard on myself sometimes but I'm cute and sweet like you) says Hanaori Kotoha. "Hitotsu no gimon wa, maiku no anata no bōifurendo ka nanikadesu ka?" (One question, is Mike's your boyfriend or something?) Hanaori Kotoha asked. "Watashi wa sore o shiranai baaideatte mo hai, soreha shitatameru koto wa yōide wa arimase" (Yes, but it's not easy to admit even when I don't know it) says Emily.

"Watashi mo, watashitachiha, osokare hayakare, karera ni sore o mitomezaru o emasen" (Me too, but we have to admit it to them sooner or later) says Hanaori Kotoha. "Anata wa osoraku watashitachi no ryōhō ga, osokare hayakare, sorera ni tachimukau hitsuyō ga ari, osoraku tadashī to anata ni kansha shimasu" (You're probably right, perhaps the both of us must confront them sooner or later and thank you) says Emily.

"Amējingu, emirī-san to Kotoha ni sotte shutoku shite imasu" (Amazing, Emily-san and Kotoha is getting along) says Shirashi Mako. "Watashitachi ga kaetta nochi, watashitachi ga issho ni shutoku shinai no wa naze, watashitachiha watashitachi no yūjin no tame ni ryōri suru koto ga dekimasu" (Why don't we get along once we got back, we can cook for our friends) says Mia Watanabe.

It took them about 30 minutes to get back, they arrive just in time back at the Shiba Mansion and Antonio along with Genta is still haven't return after their early fishing.

"Minasan, ohayōgozaimasu" (Good morning, everyone) says Emily and Kotoha. "Emirī to Kotoha purasu Mia to Mako wa, anata no 4 wa, tsūjō wa tachiagatte, ikutsu ka no undō o shutoku suru saisho no monodesu" (Emily and Kotoha plus Mia and Mako, the four of you are normally the first to got up and get some exercise) says Takeru Shiba. "Mochiron, watashi no yūjin wa, soreha yūjin ya dōmeikuni to shite nakayoku suru no ni yakudachimasu" (Of course my friend, it helps to get along as friends and allies) says Jayden Shiba.

"Ohayō min'na to wa nan, jenta o suisoku shi, watashi wa anata no chōshoku, ranchi, dinā o motarashimashita" (Good morning everyone and guess what, Genta and I brought you breakfast, lunch and dinner) says Antonio Garcia. "Tairyō, anata no ryōhō ga, watashi wa yūjō ga kinō shite iru to omoimasu" (Good catch, both of you and I guess the friendship is working) says Ji.

"Sate, watashitachiha yatta koto no yūjin ya dōmeikuni to shite ōkina" (Well, we did it great as friend and allies) says Umemori Genta. "Sore wa, watashitachi ga shigoto o eta, kanpekina chīmuwāku o tori,-gyo wa hontōni ka musa remasu" (It took a perfect teamwork, we got the job done and the fish is really bitting) says Antonio Garcia. [Chiaki and Mike yawning] "Nani ga okotte iru, sore wa asa wa sudenidesu ka?" (What's going on, it's morning already?) Tani Chiaki asked. "Un, sore wa amarini mo hayaku, chōshoku...Sakanade wanaideshou ka?" (Yeah, but isn't it too early breakfast...fish?) Mike asked.

"Dono yō Mako ni tsuite, watashi wa mina no tame ni chōshoku o chōri?" (How about Mako and I cook breakfast for everyone?) Mia Watanabe asked as the others look at Mia and Mako. "Takeru to watashi wa kunren no tame ni okurete imasu" (Takeru and I are late for training) says Jayden Shiba as he and Takeru left. "Hai ā, Ryūnosuke to watashi wa teokuredesu" (Ah yes, Ryunosuke and I are late too) says Kevin.

"Watashi wa Kotoha wa kanojo no heya o kurīn'appu o shien suruhitsuyōgāru, wasurete shimaimashita" (I forgot, I need to help Kotoha clean up her room) says Emily. "Jikanganai, watashi wa watashi no sushi o tsukuru tame ni Antonio no tasuke o hitsuyō to shimasen" (No time, I need Antonio's help to make my sushi) says Umemori Genta. "Ē to, senshū to watashi wa o furo o toru hitsuyō ga arimasu" (Um, Chiaki and I need to take a bath) says Mike as everyone leave.

"Anata wa watashitachi ga anata no tame ni ryōri shitaidesu, Akira wa, utaimashita ka?" (Ji-san, do you want us to cook for you?) Mako asked. "Anata ga kangaenaoshi ni shitte iru, watashi wa anata no ryōhō no ryōri o ajiwau no ga suki" (You know on second thought, I like to taste the cooking of both of you) says Ji-san.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Somewhere near the North Korean Coast**

**Day 23 ****–**** 09:03:12**

Meanwhile, Tania Zukav is about to prepare her troops to enter Japan and Anatoly Zukov paid a visit since both of them were cousin.

"Skazhite mne dvoyurodnyy brat, kakov vash plan, kak tol'ko vy vkhodite v Yaponiyu?" (Tell me cousin, what is your plan once you enter Japan?) Anatoly Zukov asked. "YA reshayu pokhitil muzhchin i mal'chikov Yaponii, chtoby stat' moim rabom, vozmozhno, u menya yest' luchshiy shans pobedit' devochek Samurai i Shinkenger" (I decide to kidnapped the men and boys of Japan to become my slave, perhaps I have a better chance to defeat the Samurai and Shinkenger girls) says Tania Zukav.

"Khoroshiy plan, no vse, chto vy delayete, i ubedites', chto vash protivnik ne dolzhen obnaruzhit' nashe posledneye i okonchatel'noye oruzhiye" (Good plan, but whatever you are doing and make sure our enemy must not discover our latest and ultimate weapon) says Anatoly Zukov. "YA ponimayu, kuzina i udachi vam" (I understand, cousin and good luck to you) says Tania Zukav.

Then, Tania set off with more than 200,000 troops and her objective is to capture the men and boy to be her slave meaning then Tania can focus her attention on the Samurai and Shinkenger girls.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Shiba Mansion**

**Day 23 - 09:00:20**

Back in Tokyo, the Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger is still training with Ryan Mitchell staying there to keep a watch eye on them. Suddenly, the Shinkenger alarm went on believe that there is trouble in downtown Tokyo and the Samurai Rangers along with their Shinkengers allies immediately head for the city.

"Hōki suru toki sāberasu wa, karera wa shirimasen" (Cerberus, they don't know when to give up) says Ikenami Ryunosuke. "Īe Ryūnosuke wa, karera ga sō kantan ni akirameru to no ga karera no o shiri o keru koto wa dekimasen" (No Ryunosuke, they don't give up so easily and let's kick their butt) says Kevin.

Samurai Rangers and Shinkengers made a quick morph before facing Cerberus soldiers, Tania is watching her troops fighting but she decide to let the Shinkenger and Samurai Rangers fight her soldier so that she can capture the boys and men. At the right moment, Tania Zukav use her laser beam to trap any boys that she got.

[Ryunosuke and Kevin grunting] "Kebin, Ryūnosuke wa,-jō ni hoji shi, wareware wa sugu ni anata o sukuu tame ni kite imasu" (Kevin, Ryunosuke, hold on and we're coming to save you soon) says Jayden Shiba. "Jeiden, takeruha, wareware wa yori kitarumashita" (Jayden, Takeru, we got more coming) says Tani Chiaki. "Min'na, watashitachiha taikyaku suruhitsuyōgāru to watashitachi wa sorera o sugu ni mitsukeru tame ni modotte kimasu" (Everyone, we need to retreat and we'll come back to find them soon) says Takeru Shiba.

However, Tania orders her troops to stop chasing them and she has other plans but for now she orders her troops to retreat. Shinkengers and Samurai Rangers return safely but 2 were now capture by the Cerberus, Ryan immediately receive an Intel about the enemy forces that the Shinkengers and Samurai Rangers encountered.

"Min'na risutoappu sa re, sorera no guntai o rīdo shite iru hito wa taniazūkafu katsute zan'nin'na rīdāanatorī Zukov to kyū Roshia no shujutsu no itokodesu" (Everyone listed up, the person that are leading those troops are Tania Zukav the cousin of the once brutal leader Anatoly Zukov and former Russian operative) says Ryan Mitchell. "Sore wa ōkina odorokidanode, kanojo wa kare no migite no josei no yōna monodesu" (That's a big surprise, so she's like his right hand women) says Tani Chiaki.

"Tadashīga, kanojo wa, nin'i no shujutsu no naka de saikō nodesuga, josei to shōjo no tatakainagara, sono gijutsu o mochiite, watashi wa kanojo no mokuteki o suisoku shite iru koto wa, dansei to shōnen-tachi o dorei ni ari" (Correct, but she is the best among any operative but with that technology I'm guesing her purpose is to enslave the men and boys while fighting the women and girls) says Ryan Mitchell. "Dakara, soreha watashitachi o dokoni nokoshimasu ka?" (So, where that leave us?) Emily asked.

"Mā, ikutsu ka no buki o mitsuyu shiyou to shite iru minato de tekigun no hōkoku ga ari, soko ni sorera no otokonoko ga aru kanōsei ga aru ga, watashi wa chinō ga warui shōjiki ni iimasu yo" (Well, there is report of the enemy forces at the harbor trying to smuggle some armaments and there is chance those boys are there but I'll be honest the Intelligence is poor) says Ryan Mitchell.

"Shinpaishinaide, watashitachi wa sorera o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasu, karera wa nagaiai kakushimasen" (Don't worry, we'll find them and they won't hide for long) says Mike.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Tokyo Harbor, Japan**

**2 hours later**

Meanwhile at the Harbor, Tania Zukav has about 2000 men including 2 Samurai and Shinkenger members. Tania Zukav order her men to bring those 2 forward, she believe that she has a plan and she decide to give a truce offer.

"Anata ni yoi tsuitachi, watashinonamaeha taniazūkafu wa, korera no gun no chiiki shirei-kandeari, anata no ryōhō o shiyō suru to, sāberasu ni yotte kyapucha suru saisho no Amerika to Nihondearu koto o jitsugen shimashita" (Good day to you, my name is Tania Zukav the regional commander of these army and both of you realized that you are the first American and Japanese to capture by the Cerberus) says Tania Zukav.

"Hai, watashitachiha sono sudeni kidzukimashita" (Yes, we've noticed that already) says Kevin. "Yoi, pawārenjā to sentai o watashi no nakama o iwai" (Good, congratulation my comrade Power Rangers and Sentai) says Tania Zukav. "Anata wa tonikaku watashitachi kara nani o shitaidesu ka?" (What do you want from us anyway?) Ikenami Ryunosuke asked. "Watashi wa watashi o taosu tame ni anata no shinkenjā to samuraigāruzu ni tayoru ndakedo, karera wa funshitsu shita baai, watashi wa esa to shite kimitachi o shiyō shimasu." (I'm relying on your Shinkenger and Samurai girls to defeat me, but I will use you guys as bait if they lose) says Tania Zukav.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Day 23 ****–**** 13:00:20**

Back at the Shiba Mansion, the Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger is still continue their training and trying to figure out how to defeat these woman before she enslave the entire Japanese men and boys.

"Samurai to shinkenjā no on'nanoko wa, mawari ni atsumatte kudasai" (Samurai and Shinkenger girls, please gather around) says Ryan Mitchell. "Anata wa, sensei o watashitachi no tame ni atarashī jōhō o motte imasu ka?" (Do you have a new information for us, teacher?) Hanaori Kotoha asked as the Shinkenger and Samurai girls gathered. "Hai amari nai, korega sairyō no anata no 4 no yōna on'nanoko ni tekishi shimeidearu koto ga hanmei shimasu" (Yes but not much, it turns out that this is a mission best suited for girls like the four of you) says Ryan Mitchell. "Shinpaishinaidekudasai, soreha subete no chīmu no doryoku o yōshimasu" (Don't worry, it all takes a team effort) says Mia Watanabe.

Meanwhile, Jayden and Takeru is now heading to investigate the strange disturbance at the Harbor but they're morpher is also equip with the distress homing beacon meaning if they got capture then the others can search for them.

"Jeiden-san, anata wa mada gārufurendo o motte imasu ka?" (Jayden-san, do you have a girlfriend yet?) Takeru asked. "Īe mada, shikashi nan takeruha?" (No not yet, but what about you Takeru?) Jayden asked. "Watashi wa sore wa anata ga dareka o aishite iru migi no taipu o mitsukeru koto wa yōide wanaidesushi, sore o mitome, mada gārufurendo o motte imasen" (I haven't have a girlfriend yet, it's not easy to find the right type and admitting it that you love someone) says Takeru Shiba.

"Anatatowatashi mo watashi wa watashi no kimochi o aisuruhito ni shitatameru koto ga dekinai, onaji kimochi o kyōyū shimasu" (You and I share the same feeling, even I can't admit to someone I love about my feelings) says Jayden Shiba.

Takeru and Jayden arrive at the Harbor, but when they got there and everything seems quiet but both of them knew something is wrong.

"Sore wa watashi ga nanika ga machigatte iru to kanji, totemo shizuka Takerudesu" (It's so quiet Takeru, I feel something is wrong) says Jayden Shiba. [Guns cocking] "Anata wa migi no jeiden wa, sore wa amarini mo shizukadesu shite iruto keruberosu wa, watashitachi o mitekimashita" (You're right Jayden, it's too quiet and the Cerberus have been watching us) says Takeru Shiba.

"Yōkoso samurai to shinkenjā kara no dōshinode, karera wa rīdā ga karera no yūjin o kaihō suru tame ni, amarini mo kyapucha o shutoku suru tame ni koko ni arimasu yo" (Welcome comrades from the Samurai and Shinkenger, so they're leader is here to free their friends and to get capture too) says Tania Zukav. "Watashi wa sō wa omowanai" (I don't think so) says Takeru Shiba. "Watashitachiha, koto ni tsuite sanshō shinakereba narimasen" (We shall see about that) says Tania Zukav as she orders her men to attack.

"Samurizer, Go-Go Samurai" says Jayden Shiba. "Ippitsu Soujou" says Takeru Shiba as both of them morphed into their Ranger form.

Therefore, Jayden and Takeru morph to fight the Cerberus goons under Tania Zukav's command but they're fighting one of the best soldiers the Cerberus can offer and both Jayden and Takeru continue to fight.

"Amerika to Nihon no eiyū no tame ni warukunai nakama" (Not bad comrade, for a hero from America and Japan) says Tania Zukav.

Suddenly, Tania order her troops to launch a sleep gas and the sleep manage to put Jayden and Takeru to sleep long enough to be capture but Jayden and Takeru saw this coming so Takeru and him on their beacon.

**To Be Continued...**

**End of Chapter, Next Chapter 6 ****–**** Girl Power, Part 2**


	6. Girl Power, Part 2

**Chapter 6: Girl Power, Part 2**

**Previously on Power Rangers Samurai vs. Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

"Yōkoso samurai to shinkenjā kara no dōshinode, karera wa rīdā ga karera no yūjin o kaihō suru tame ni, amarini mo kyapucha o shutoku suru tame ni koko ni arimasu yo" (Welcome comrades from the Samurai and Shinkenger, so they're leader is here to free their friends and to get capture too) says Tania Zukav. "Watashi wa sō wa omowanai" (I don't think so) says Takeru Shiba. "Watashitachiha, koto ni tsuite sanshō shinakereba narimasen" (We shall see about that) says Tania Zukav as she orders her men to attack.

"Samurizer, Go-Go Samurai" says Jayden Shiba. "Ippitsu Soujou" says Takeru Shiba as both of them morphed into their Ranger form.

Therefore, Jayden and Takeru morph to fight the Cerberus goons under Tania Zukav's command but they're fighting one of the best soldiers the Cerberus can offer and both Jayden and Takeru continue to fight.

"Amerika to Nihon no eiyū no tame ni warukunai nakama" (Not bad comrade, for a hero from America and Japan) says Tania Zukav.

Suddenly, Tania order her troops to launch a sleep gas and the sleep gas manage to put Jayden and Takeru to sleep long enough to be capture but Jayden and Takeru saw this coming so Takeru and him on their beacon.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Day 23 ****–**** 14:00:20**

One hour later, the remaining of the Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger immediately arrive only find out that they're team leader is gone within an hour but the morpher is still there. Nevertheless, they decide to investigate the area before leaving and return back to the mansion plus there could be some clues.

"Ima, nushisama to jeiden mazu Ryūnosuke to Kebin" (First Ryunosuke and Kevin, now Lord-sama and Jayden) says Hanaori Kotoha. "Watashi ga shitte iru, dare ga maiku to senshū no tsugi ni narudarou ka?" (I know, who's going to be next Mike and Chiaki?) Emily asked. "Kanōna senshi o we' āru, nani ga watashitachi o sorasu ka, matawa watashitachi o hokaku shiyou to sa rete inai, anata ni 2 o shinpaishinaidekudasai" (Don't worry you two, we're capable warriors and nothing is going to distract us or capture us) says Mike. "Hai, nani mo watashitachi o daun toru tsumori wa arimasen" (Yes, nothing is going to take us down) says Tani Chiaki. "Anata ga hontōni emirī to Kotoha o kandō sa seru to iu ka, tan'ni buta mukabbaka o purei 2 sa re, 2 anata o shitte imasu ka?" (You know you two, are you two really saying to impress Emily and Kotoha or just playing pig headed fool?) Mia Watanabe asked.

"Nai We'āru sono buta no atama o, watashitachi wa anata no teian o shutoku shimasu" (We're not that pig-headed, but we get your suggestion) says Tani Chiaki. "Min'na, watashi wa yūyōdearu koto o shōmei shi, no wa, yashiki ni modotte atama mimashou koto ga deki, ikutsu ka no gazō o hakken shimashita" (Everyone, I found some picture that could prove useful and let's head back to the mansion) says Emily.

The remaining Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger found what look like to be a map also several photo, the Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger return back to the mansion to regroup in order to decipher the message.

"Yoi shigoto, watashitachiha, sukunakutomo ikutsu ka no jōhō o emashita" (Good job, we got at least some information) says Mentor Ji. "Karera wa keruberosu ni yotte dorei ni sa rete kita zen mā, wareware wa mada anata no yūjin o mitsukeru hitsuyō ga arimasu" (Well, we still need to locate our friends before they've been enslave by the Cerberus) says Shirashi Mako. "Min'na wa, sore wa anata ga mitsuke chizu ya shashin o hanmei, appu kiku jissai Pamenjong, Kankoku ni chikai ryōikidearimasu" (Everyone listen up, it turns out the map and photo that you found is actually an area near Pamenjong, Korea) says Ryan Mitchell.

"Chottomatte, anata wa 38-do-sen sono Pamenjong fukin no ryōiki o imi shimasu ka?" (Wait a minute, you mean an area near the 38th Parallel that Pamenjong?) Tani Chiaki asked. "Min'na, watashitachiha sono kyōkai-sen-nai no 1tsu no machigatta ugoki ga modotte 62-nen mae ni hajimari, sono sensō ni Kankoku o sōshin suru tame, watashitachi no jōhō ni tsuite tokutei suru hitsuyō ga arimasu" (Everyone, we need to be certain about our information because one wrong move in that border send Korea back into War that begin 62 years ago) says Mike.

"Watashi wa kare ga watashitachi ga nani o subeki ka o kettei sa se, watashi no direkutā ni sōdan shite mimashou" (I'll try to talk to my director, let him decide what we should do) says Ryan Mitchell.

Then, four Samurai and Shinkengers girl are now resting while Genta and Antonio is now at the sea fishing for food but still wondering how can they enter a lair of the dragon's den without causing another Korean War. The 38th Parallel separated between North and South Korea, South Korea is support with the United Nation while North Korea is being supported by China, Mongolia and Russia.

"Anata wa Antonio ga, Kankoku wa katsute idaina kokkadatta chi tte irushi, nisshinsensō-go, sore ga watashitachi no Nihon tōchi-ka ni attaga, kangokujin wa, karera ga damasa rete kita koto o shitte imasu" (You know Antonio, Korea was once a great nation and after the First Sino-Japanese War it was under our Japanese rule but the Koreans knew that they've been deceived) says Umemori Genta.

"Dai 2 jisekaitaisen ga shūryō suruto Kyōsan Kitachōsen no Soren rūru de sapōto sa rete iru ippō de, Kankoku wa Amerika-gun to minami ni kyōwakoku o bakku wakemashita" (When World War 2 ended, Korea was divided with American forces back Republic in the South while Communist supported by the Soviet Union rule in the North) says Antonio Garcia.

By 16:00, the Samurai Rangers and Shinkengers gathered up again because now they have an apporval to save their friends with the help from the Hexagon and United Alliance of Super Sentai.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**20 miles East of Pamenjong, Korea**

**Day 23 ****–**** 20:00:32**

However even though it is approve, but the only way to commence the operation is to do by night so that it doesn't raise any suspicious among the 2 Superpowers. 8 members from the Samurai Rangers and Shinkengers are now getting ready to storm the base, they have about 200 Agents coming with them

"Sate min'na ga, watashitachi no shimei 1 saigo no jikan ni tsuite kantan ni shimashou, watashitachi no mokuteki wa, taniazūkafu o tsugini nihonjindansei to shōnen o sukuu Kankoku no mappu no shisetsu o hakai shi, mata daun toru kotodesu" (Alright everyone, let's brief on our mission one last time and our objective is to save the Japanese men and boys then destroy the facility of the map of Korea also take down Tania Zukav) says Ryan Mitchell. "Ga, dare tonikaku, josei yori mo chokumen surudarou to rikai?" (Understood, but whose going to face that women anyway?) Hanaori Kotoha asked.

"On'nanoko wa kanojo no zan'nen o shiri no o shiri o keru koto ga dekimasuga mā, shōnen-tachi wa jōhō no tame no shisetsu o kakuho shimasu" (Well, the boys will secure the facility for information while the girls can kick her sorry ass butt) says Ryan Mitchell.

20 minutes later, the Samurai Rangers and Shinkengers enter first then the 200 Agents from Hexagon and United Alliance of Super Sentai. Objective is to raid the facility quickly and destroyed the facility out of the map of Korea, Tania Zukav must be taken out at all cost and then save the hostage including gather information.

However, the element of surprise was over when the alarm was sounded and they have to improvise meaning that they have to punch their way into a heavily fortified facility with at least 20,000 troops defending the area. Shinkengers and Samurai girls got inside the command building, they found the control panel that used for cell locks and release those and the men and boys of Japan run towards the main gate.

[Over the radio] "Raian sensei, shūjin ga kaihō sa remashita" (Ryan teacher, the prisoner has been freed) says Hanaori Kotoha. "Guddo, ima no jōshi o teikudaun shi, dekirudakehayaku suru koto ga dekimasu yō ni watashitachi ga yoake made motte irunode, koko ni modotte aimasu" (Good, now take down the boss and meet back here as soon as you can because we have until dawn) says Ryan Mitchell.

Then, the four girls from Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger got into Tania Zukav's office plus she was surprise for them to figure out this fast.

"Amējingu, anata wa Kyōsan shugi no su ni hairu ni daitan'na ugoki o torimashita" (Amazing, you took a bold move on entering the lair of the Communist) says Tania Zukav. "Sore wa, ima, koko de shūryō shimasu" (It ends here, right now) says Shirashi Mako. "Watashi wa watashi no itoko ga, soreha ōbāda to iu made, soreha ōbāde wa arimasen sō wa omowanai, anata wa kyōryokuna keruberosu o taosu koto wa dekimasen!" (I don't think so, it will not be over until my cousin says it's over and you cannot defeat the powerful Cerberus!) Tania shouted.

The four girls from Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger fought Tania Zukav plus even it doesn't sound a fair fight but Tania Zukav must not be taken lightly since she is the best of any Russian operative.

"Hijō ni, yoi Nihon kara Amerika to shinkenjā kara samurairenjāzu no tame ni warui kotode wa arimasen" (Very good, not bad for Samurai Rangers from American and Shinkenger from Japan) says Tania Zukav. "Mā, oseji no tame no okage de watashitachiha, don'nani anata o taosumasen mono" (Well, thanks for the compliment but we will defeat you no matter what) says Hanaori Kotoha.

Therefore, the four Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger girl combine their power and it immediately surpass Tania's weapon then she was defeated and killed as well. However, there is no time to celebrate as the Shinkenger and Samurai Rangers along with their Agents must escape back into allied territory because it is a few hours before dawn.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Day 24 ****–**** 04:00:20**

Nevertheless, the Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger along with the hostage and their Hexagon Agents are now back at mainland Japan and Samurai Rangers along with their Shinkenger comrades are back at the Shiba Mansion.

"Guddojobu min'na, anata-tachi wa sore o yattashi, ima keruberosu no rīdā-tachi o taosu tame ni hokanohōhō o mitsukerudarouga, watashi wa, anata wa tome rarenaidarou ikutsu ka no chīmu no doryoku de shitte imasu" (Good job everyone, you guys did it and now the Cerberus leader will find other way to take us down but I know with some team effort then you'll be unstoppable) says Ryan Mitchell. "Watashitachiha chīmu to shite kyōryoku suru, rikai shimasu" (We understand, we will work together as a team) says Jayden and Takeru together.

"Yoi, jūbun ni wa itte, watashitachi wa mada hajimatta bakari shite iru koto o kanjite irunode, ikutsu ka no suimin o emasu" (Good, enough said and get some sleep because I have feeling that we're just getting started) says Ryan Mitchell.

Then, the Samurai Rangers and Shinkenger get some rest because it was a long day that they have endure but for now they'll rest up and gain their energy back.

**End of Chapter... **

**Next Chapter, Chapter 7 ****–**** U-Boat Threat**


End file.
